1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and, more particularly, to an electrosurgical instrument including inner and outer shafts configured to grasp and, subsequently, electrosurgically treat tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps are well known in the medical arts. For example, an electrosurgical endoscopic forceps is utilized in surgical procedures, e.g., laparoscopic surgical procedures, where access to tissue is accomplished through a cannula or other suitable device positioned in an opening on a patient. The endoscopic forceps, typically, includes a housing, a handle assembly including a movable handle, a drive assembly, a shaft and an end effector assembly attached to a distal end of the shaft. The end effector includes jaw members that operably communicate with the drive assembly to manipulate tissue, e.g., grasp and electrosurgically treat tissue. Typically, the endoscopic forceps utilizes both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, seal, cut, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue.
To operably couple the end effector to the drive assembly so that the movable handle may effect movement of the jaw members involves coupling many different and intricate components together. These components are, typically, very expensive and need to be properly positioned and/or aligned with one another during the manufacturing process of the endoscopic forceps. As can be appreciated, this may increase manufacturing time and, thus, the overall manufacturing cost of the endoscopic forceps.